Forgefiend
A Forgefiend is a Daemon Engine used by the Chaos Space Marine Traitor Legions and the forces of the Dark Mechanicum. The Forgefiend was devised by Dark Mechanicum Warpsmiths to sow death and destruction amongst enemy forces from afar. Forgefiend leads the attack of a force of Heretic Astartes.]] The Forgefiend is roughly centauroid in form and stands on four powerful legs. The daemonic beast's two arms are replaced with twin weapon-mounts that carry hell-forged parodies of Imperial armaments. When a Daemon Engine is forged in the citadels of the Warp, part of the fire that burns there is transferred into the heart of the engine itself. It is this brimstone-scented furnace that powers the engine's mechanical motion, but also that provides the baleful energies it pours into the ranks of its foes. Armament s.]] The most common armament of a Forgefiend is a set of Hades Autocannons, and the weapons replace what would normally be the creature's primary limbs. The Hades Autocannon is a large, six-barreled, rapid-firing Autocannon that allows the Forgefiend to scythe down masses of enemy troops and even lightly armoured vehicles with contemptuous ease. The Forgefiend's mechanical motions are powered by a brimstone-scented Warpfire Furnace which contains fire that was transferred into the machine from the Warp during the creature's binding to a daemon. The Warpfire Furnace also powers the Forgefiend's weapon systems. The weapons of the Forgefiend do not fire regular ballistic projectiles but instead spit out red-hot phosphor shells that are extruded from the twisting, convulsing cables that churn and writhe inside of its armoured body. Hidden inner intestinal tracts feed steaming, large-bore ammunition into each of the monster's Autocannon chambers, each and every projectile bearing the taint of daemonic flame. The Forgefiend replenishes its ammunition supply by devouring metal just as easily as flesh, and a well-fed Forgefiend can maintain a glowing salvo of shells for several minutes before stopping to gorge-load some more raw materials into its interior feed-hoppers. Cerberite s and a third mounted in its maw.]] The pulsing energy of a Forgefiend's Warpfire Furnace is not always used to produce solid ammunition, but can be used to power flex-sheathed Plasma Weapons of ancient design, weapons so large that they look out of place upon a land-based construct like the Forgefiend. These Plasma Weapon-equipped daemon-beasts have been nicknamed "Cerberites" by Imperial forces as they usually contain no less than three Ectoplasma Cannons, one mounted on each of their weapon arms and another located within their maw. These weapons were once prized artefacts that dated from the time before the outbreak of the Horus Heresy, but have now been corrupted by the malevolent arcane knowledge of the Warpsmiths. Gargoyle-mounted and drizzling with balefire, the searing energies that these devastating weapons hurl outwards are a hybrid of plasma and burning ectoplasm channeled straight from the Forgefiend's tainted heart. Ordo Malleus Departmento Analyticus Technical Specifications The technical specifications of the Forgefiend have not yet been determined by the Ordos of the Inquisition. Wargear *'2 Hades Autocannons' *'2 Ectoplasma Cannons (As replacements for Hades Autocannons)' *'Daemonic jaws' *'1 Ectoplasma Cannon (As a replacement for Daemonic jaws)' See Also *'Chaos Vehicles' *'Maulerfiend' Sources *''Codex Heretic Astartes - Chaos Space Marines'' (8th Edition) (Revised Codex), pp. 76-77, 80 (Quote), 150 *''Codex Heretic Astartes - Chaos Space Marines'' (8th Edition), pp. 74-75, 145 *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (6th Edition), pp. 50-51, 86, 103 *''Imperial Armour Volume Thirteen - War Machines of the Lost & The Damned'' by Andy Hoare with Alan Bligh & Neil Wylie, pg. 114 *''White Dwarf'' 394 (UK), "New Releases," pp. 6-7 *Games Workshop Webstore: Chaos Forgefiend Gallery Forgefiend01.jpg|A Forgefiend armed with twin Hades Autocannons and a maw-mounted Ectoplasma Cannon es:Diablo de la Forja Category:F Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Vehicles Category:Chaos Walkers Category:Chaos Technology Category:Daemons Category:Daemon Engines Category:Dark Mechanicus Category:Vehicles Category:Walkers